


You May Hold the Crown, But I Hold the Scepter

by George_Athelstan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Nudity, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Athelstan/pseuds/George_Athelstan
Summary: Nerdanel is ready to take her husband to bed.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You May Hold the Crown, But I Hold the Scepter




End file.
